Keira Pax: Member of The TF family
by lilskystar
Summary: She dreams to be adopted by the family that all kids dream about. After the accident that killed her family, her dream comes true and a whole new life begins for her. How is it like to be part of The transformers' family? Is Prime a good dad? What about Elita? THEY ARE ROBOTS! Aren't they? She wanted them as family? Then let's see how it goes in this story! :) ENJOY! R&R
1. The Day Everything Changed

**A/N:** _Okay, so I'm editing this story! This is simply horrible! All the mistakes and YURK! A shame! I changed some sentences here and there and added more details... :P_

_So if it's your first time reading this story, be happy that your eyes did not suffer like they did to my first readers! :)_

_I guess I am not the only one who thought on having the TF as family. So I came up with the desire to write my own TF 'adoption/family' story!_

_Enjoy it._

* * *

><p>I hate it when I wake up in tears because of my dreams. I tend to have more nightmares than dreams. Sadly, I always dream of the day my whole family died in that car accident.<p>

It all happened in one day. I was talking with my brother as my parents were preparing their luggages for their family trip at Jamaica. I decided to stay because I hate trips. It is not my thing. I'm the kind of girl that spends her time in front of her computer while listening to her music.

I remember the anger my dad was displaying that day. He was angry at me because he stated that a family trip included ALL members of a family which included me, obviously! He kept saying I was too young to stay home, but I managed to convince him that that's what I wanted. I told him I was able to take care of myself.

My mom kissed me for two long minutes. After all, she was leaving her baby behind with no protection. Then came the turn of my brothers to give their goodbyes. Honestly, I expected them to punch me as they used to whenever they had to leave me alone, but that day, Nathan, the oldest, hugged me tight and kissed my forehead. He had never done such thing before! I frowned and looked at him a bit confused. If I knew they were all going to die, I would have kissed them, hugged them and told them how much I loved them. Noooo! I would have forbidden them to go to that trip. That's what I would have done. Joshua, my other brother told me that he loved me and that I had to take care of myself. He also said that whatever would happen, to never give up. The youngest of the three brothers, Caleb, smiled and said that he was proud of me. He added that he loved spending time with me. Seriously, that day, my brothers acted weirdly, well, that's what I thought before the tragedy killed them all. My mom and dad cried and kissed me. They did a long speech about what to do in case of bla bla blaa... It took an eternity, but I didn't know I would have to use them.

They left home and an hour later, Joshua called me telling me they were arriving at the airport. He was saying how much he was going to miss me and the last words he says before the catastrophic event arrived were; _'I love you my baby sister.'_ And that's when I heard them all scream. I heard a loud crash and suddenly, everything got quiet. I was on the phone, in shock, waiting to hear my brother's voice again, but I only heard sirens in the background. That's when I knew something really bad happened to them. The first thought that came to my mind when I realised the seriousness of the situation was that they were dead. I cried my life when the cops came at home and confirmed my fear. I was ten when they died.

I'm thirteen now and I'm still orphan. I have spent my last three years stuck in this girls house, waiting for someone willing to adopt me. Sometimes, I think that people don't want me because I'm too problematic and disrespectful. These caregivers only say bad stuff about me. They don't tell people that I am nice, mature and very cheery. Ugh... Anyway, I share a room with a little girl that lived hell in her early life. We are friends, but not for so long. A family accepted her in their house and she is leaving in a week. I'm jealous, but also happy for her. She is nine so I concluded that she had higher chances to get adopted.

My life has changed a lot since my family's death. It kills me to be here. I want to go back home, have dinner with my family, tease my brothers, kiss my parents goodnight, have my own room, feel the love of my family, but I know it will never happen. The only thing I have left of them is the dream of their last moment with me. It comes twice or more in a week. It's hard to accept that they are all dead. I miss them so much. I want them back... I want to hear their voices again. Why? Why did you leave me alone? Oh... why am I crying again? This is a pain! I need to sleep! I don't want puffy eyes for tomorrow. Two families will visit this place tomorrow. They are looking for a teen girl. Maybe they will choose me? Anyway, I should not make myself dream about this, I will just wait for the day to come.

_-In the morning- _

"Keira!" I can feel two little hands shifting me from one side to another on my bed. I groan and slowly open my eyes. I knew it. That little Erica does not miss a chance to awake me.

"What now?" I hide my head under the sheets and shut my eyes. The sunlight annoys me. Cruel sun, don't burn my eyes!

"The families are coming this noon so get your butt out of your bed now!" I shrug and pretend to snore. She sighs and disappears in our bathroom. I remove the sheets and wait for her to come back. The moment I see her leaving the bathroom, I realise that she is holding a glass of water. Crud! She smiles evilly and places it over my head, inclining the glass.

"I will do it if you don't get out of be-"

"No no! I get it. I get it!" She smiles again and leaves the room. I want to sleep! Besides, none of the two families will adopt me so whatever. I will stay in my room and do as I always do; spy on the neighbours through the window. And in case of, just in case, I will don my best clothes and I will comb my hair.

"Come on Keira, you have no chance to leave this house." I say to myself in front of the mirror.

I make my way downstairs to have my breakfast and I realise quickly that most of the girls are donning their best outfit. They all want to leave this house. Just like me. I sigh, knowing that my chances are decreasing faster than I thought. I fetch my breakfast and sit next to Erica. She is talking to the other girls about her new family. She is all excited and I'm jealous. That little girl, I will miss her.

Once I'm done, I walk around the cafeteria and I can hear a girl calling me 'Bitch'. This stupid Samantha. I walk to her table and confronts her with a glare. She frowns and stands up, walking toward me.

"What? Want something from me?" She says with an ugly smile.

"What did you call me?" I'm not a girl that lets others step on me and she knows it perfectly. So why bother me?

"You heard me well, bitch."

"Bitch uh?" I take a bacon from the plate behind me and threatens her with it. She laughs at me and insults me in front of the girls.

"Keira! Don't do it!" says Erica stepping between us. "You will be in troubles if you do-" I slap my foe with the delicious bacon and a heavy silence fills the cafeteria. How sad to waste a juicy bacon for a stupid girl. She gasps and glares at me, softly rubbing her slapped cheek.

"You!" she points at me with her finger and becomes red of anger. "You are dead!" she takes an egg from her own plate and throws it in my direction. Too bad, I'm good to dodge the egg. Unfortunately, the egg had to hit someone else.

"FOOD FIGHT!" shouts a girl.

All the cafeteria is a mess now. Pancakes on the wall, girls with jam in their hair, eggs everywhere and some enraged girls running out of the room to call the director of this place. I'm enjoying this moment! It's lots of fun! And all the bacons are mine! Yum yum!

After some minutes of war, I notice that many girls freeze and lower their heads. They all stop suddenly, but why? Maybe they lost inspiration! Ahh! I will give them some! I take a plastic bowl full of pudding and throw it randomly at someone. I hear gasps and murmurs. Oh, what did I do? I raise my head only to see the director of this girl house with a face full of pudding. I want to disappear.

"KEIRAAAA!" She yells my name and I know I'm in trouble. She cleans up her face with a handkerchief she always carries in her pocket and grasps my wrist firmly. She orders one of her security guards to make the girls clean the cafeteria before the two families arrive. I turn around, looking at the messy cafeteria and I feel bad for making all the girls work for something I started.

Erica looks at me with a sad face as she shakes her head. I see her picking up a bacon from the floor and then another and another. I am so stupid! She warned me about the consequences and I did not listen to her! Argh!

The instant we leave the cafeteria, the director grasp's tighten and her pace increases. She is a very tall woman with brown hair and wrinkles everywhere! She has giant hands! She slapped me once and it hurt like hell! Her hand almost covered my entire face! Crazy grandma! I think she is forty-one, but heck that she looks older because of her old clothing. She is strict and despicable! Next to her, I look like a seven year-old kid.

She gets in her office followed by me. She opens a window and sits on her extravagant chair.

"Sit down!" Her voice scares me. She is definitely angry. I take a seat and I lower my head, time to be lectured and get my punishment.

I leave her office head down. I don't know how to say it. I want to cry and get back to the past. I should have never started that food fight. I have to stay locked in my room as punishment which means the two families won't get to see me. I lost my chance to get adopted. I'm seriously depressed. She spent an hour lecturing me and it took me like twenty minutes to leave her office. I tried to convince her to give me another punishment but she didn't want to hear more about me. In a few minutes, they will be here. I'm all dirty and ready to die. I don't think I will ever leave this place. I have to get back to my room now. I walk slowly, thinking about my behaviour. I sigh count my steps. This is very cruel. As I place my left foot on the first stair, the bell that announces the families' arrival rings. I get nervous and walk in circles. What should I do? I should help the girls in the cafeteria so they can meet the families quicker. I run to the cafeteria and find it empty. Wow. They are fast.

Well, I guess I should head my room now. I go back on my steps, head down when I bump into someone. I fall on my butt and wince. "Who-" I feel two strong hands helping me up followed by nice tap on my shoulder. When I look at the person that helped me, I see the handsomest man on Earth. He must be around his thirties. Next to him is a beautiful woman with nice curves and long hair wearing a white dress with a black vest to cover her shoulders. I stare at the black stylish high-heels she has and she giggles discreetly.

"Excuse me my child. I did not see you." I look at the talking man with big eyes and I grin widely. He smiles and introduces himself. "I'm Orion and the lady here is my wife; Lita." The beautiful woman gets closer to his husband and smiles.

"KEIRA! WHAT DID I SAY? TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" The director yells at me without noticing the couple that just arrived. When she sees them, she quickly starts to apologies. How funny. She explains to them that I'm punished and must go to my room, but they tell her that they want to know more about me. AAAAH! IN YOUR FACE OLD LADY!

"Alright, Keira-" she looks at me a bit annoyed by the turn of the events and tries to do her best to smile. "Go get clean clothes, sweetheart." Eww...

"It won't be necessary. She is not that dirty." says Lita.

The director nods and leads us in a room where families and girls know more about each other and talk about unnecessary things. We are left alone and I sit on a chair. That's stressful.

"Thank you." I smile shyly at them as I start playing with my fingers.

"You are more than welcome, kid." this man is my hero!

"Kayra is your name, right?"

"No, it's Keira, sir." I answer quietly.

"Oh sorry." He chuckles and looks at me. "What do you know about Transformers?"

Transformers? Why the sudden question? "Hmm.." The cars that transform themselves into giant robot? Oh, I wish they could adopt me. They are sooooooo cool! I want one as my body guard and also as friend!

"Well, I know them by what I saw on the news about the war between Autobots and Decepticons. They are so fucking cool!-"

"Can you please watch your words, my girl." The blond-haired woman says with a calm voice.

"I'm sorry..." I am ashamed. How could I speak like this in front of them? They both chuckle and Orion winks at me.

"You can continue my child."

I love how they talk to me, like I were special or something like that. "Hm... Yeah, I also know that... Hm that I wish they could adopt me!" I smile, imagining my life with them.

I see an expression on Orion's face that is quite creepy and I wonder if he disgusted by my idea. Maybe he hates the Transformers. He rubs his chest and her wife quickly asks him if he is okay. I can't hear what they are saying, but a big smile appears on Lita's face once they are done.

"Keira, we will adopt you."

Did she really say that? Me, adopted? Unbelievable! No.. Really? I was talking then he made that weird face and they spoke and now she says this? I will be adopted, really? Oh my gosh! Really really?

That's the beginning of my new life! I'M ADOPTED! I jump off my chair and hug them. I'm so thankful and I just feel a firm hand caressing my head. Lita's eyes rest on my happy face and she smiles again. She is a quiet woman, but I love them both. Do they have other children?

* * *

><p><em><strong>THEREEEEE! :D Why can't they be my parents? XD<strong>_

_****I think I corrected the 80% of my ugly errors... eww.****_**_  
><em>**

_**R&R**_

_**~Lilskystar**_


	2. Welcome home

**Here I am again! I'm unstoppable. MUAH HA HA HA HA! *chokes* Okay... Ha ha ha! **

**Jazz is NOT DEAD! He is alive in mah fic... So don't tell me he died on the first movie of TF ... I KNOW IT! :( :( Stupid Megatron! YA DON'T MESS UP WITH MAH JAZZ! **

**The Twins here are Corvettes... Not Lambo like G1 xD Everybody knows that Sideswipe is grey in the last two movies.. But I will change him of colour. I want mah old twins! Golden and Red twins! So Sideswipe is a red Corvette C7 and Sunny a golden one. ^^ **

**The others Autobots that were not in the movie, in any of the three movies, look like they look in G1 but moreeeeee advanced. Wheeljack has the same design but he is a Lotus Elise **

**Don't own TF**

* * *

><p>This has been a week since Ms. Lita and his husband decided to adopt me. They had to fill some legal papers and all the stuff that comes with the adoption processus. I'm preparing my baggages ready to leave the place when suddenly, knocks at my door. I tell him to enter. He sits on my bed, smiles me and asks me a question.<p>

"What would you do if we were Transformers?"

"What?" Why does he ask that?

"You heard it well my dear. What would you do?"

"Hm... I-I... Err..." I'm speechless. I never thought he would ask me that. "I guess you are one." I huff by such idea of mine.

"Indeed."

I quickly stop to do what I was doing and stares him. My heart beat goes faster than the usual. He can't be a Transformers! He is a human!

"If you are one.. Why are you a human? Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Don't be that mean with yourself kid and I'm one but we use holograms."

I still don't believe him. If he is a hologram... Why can I touch him. A hologram is visual not real. I walk slowly toward him and touch him quickly getting back. "Bu-but you have flesh. Hologra-"

"Our technology is more advanced than human's technology. We are holograms that can be totally like humans. It's a kind of new transformation."

"I don't believe you!" I cross my arms over my chest and look outside the window.

"See the yellow car?"

"Yeah?" I see the car. How interesting. A Camaro... Muscle car!

"He is Bumblebee. He wanted to meet you first, that's why he is there."

"Liar."

"I'm not kid."

"You ARE!" I point him frustrated by all his false story raising my voice.

"Don't raise that voice! I'm not lying. I will communicate myself with Bee. I will ask him to turn on his motor and you will see that I'm not lying."

I frown and look again at the window. That yellow car rumbles and honks.

"How the fuck is that possible? I thought you were just a story that humans created."

"Could you please stop talking with such language?"

"May I have my answer?"

"I hope you are not that arrogant be-"

"Arrogant... Whatever with that." I'm angry because of all this story. Perhaps not angry but in shock because I never expected them to be real.

"Continue to be arrogant and I will teach you some manners."

"You are not my fa-" I shut when he raises an eyebrow and cross at his turn his arms over his chest. I forgot that he adopted me. Logically, it means he is my father. "Can we go now?" I take my baggage and walk toward the door.

"Don't get that attitude kid."

I snort when I heard him tell me that. Here goes again the life of a family. Father saying what not to do, how to behave and all that boring stuff. Three years since I haven't heard someone telling me that. Well... That is a father.

"Sorry." We go downstairs and he opens me the door. I see for the last time that house where I lived for three years. It's a mix of sadness and happiness that I feel. I wave my hand to that house and follow my new father. How beautiful he is. He seems kinda overprotective though. I see the muscle car and examine it. I poke the car and it doesn't react. I'm starting to get angry. This time, I kick the car's door and then I see a reaction. The car talks.

_It hurts like heaven!_

I froze. That car talked? That yellow car talked? It's a Camaro and Camaro doesn't talk. That car talked! I kick it again but this time, strongly. No... He didn't talk. He played a song.

"Keira! Stop that please. I told you that we are real. Just let us be at home and we will transform to show you our real selves." Orion opens me the door and I get in. He sits on the driver seat and buckles up himself. He looks at me through the mirror*** and tells me to buckle up. I don't dare to see him. If they really are transformers, why don't he let Bumblebee drives?

", why do you drive?" I try to look as innocent as I can. He smiles and turn on the motor.

"We have to be subtle. I can let Bee drives us at home but the people around will probably call the don't know our real nature." he starts to drive and turn on the radio.

_Cause you really hurt... Oh-ohhhh... You really hurt me. Cause you really hurt meee... Oooh-ohh you really hurt me._

That Bumblebee doesn't know how to be discreet to say something. "Bee... You are not subtle at all." He seems nervous.

_Yes I feel a little bit nervous, yes I feel nervous and I cannot relax..._

I laugh when I hear that. I love that song and he knows how to use it. That's a characteristic I love of Bee. He doesn't talk but he plays music to say what he wants.

"..."

"Yes?"

"I believe you now." I smile and look at the beautiful landscape of Texas. It was a long time since I went out of that house. It was almost a prison. You cannot take some air if a supervisor is not with you. I'm happy to finally be adopted. I unfasten the seat's belt and I quickly kiss Orion on his cheek. His reaction is so funny. He blushes and quickly tells me to buckle up again.

"That's dangerous my dear. Don't do that again." he continues to drive and after a while he chuckles. "Thank you for that little kiss."

I'm about to unfasten the belt again when I hear Orion growling. I understand he doesn't want me to get in 'danger' again. I stay sit but I'm too stubborn and I get myself on the passenger seat.

"Keira!" I hear his fear on his voice. I guess he will say that what I did was dangerous and blah blah blah.

"I wanted to be closer of you and Bee." I use my little kid voice and he just shakes his head with a slight smile.

_I'm the most lucky man I know._

"Yes Bee. I am." replies Orion with happiness. I suddenly ask myself why he calls him Orion.

"Why Orion and not Optimus?"

He keep his sight on the road. "A human named Optimus does not sound pretty. Orion is the name of a constellation and it's sound good. It was also my name-"

I interrupt him knowing his history. "Before to become the Great Optimus Prime."

"Yes..." his facial expression tells me that he is impressed by my knowledge about his past. "You really know about us right?"

"Yep Sir!"

Of what we were talking during hours, I knew that their base was in Washington and that Autobots are waiting for me. I'm tired and he has noticed that.

"Sleep Keira. You need some rest after that day." It's night out there so drivers can't see that my father is not driving. Now Bumblebee is driving.

"I'm not tired." I yawn and shake my head. "No I'm not tired."

He smiles, how I love when he smiles. "You are. Sleep now."

I shake my head. "No I'm not."

"Alright. You will fall asleep quickly. I know it."

"Noo... I'm no-" I yawn again and get comfortable on the seat. Bee change the song suddenly and now, a relaxing piano song is playing. "Don't do that Bee. I won't sleep with that." I'm starting to get on my nerves because I can't stop yawning. I suddenly listen at the song and old memories come back. Ágúst. My mom loved that piano song. She was a good pianist and she played Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, Debussy, Ludovico Einaudi, Ólafur Arnalds and Sebastian Larsson on her piano. When I was a little girl, my mom played piano to help to get sleep. I fell asleep quickly. It was so relaxing. I loved how I felt the emotions of the songs sometimes. I miss my mom.

"Are you okay Keira?"

I quickly vanish the old memories and I nod slowly. "Yeah..."

"You are crying..." says Orion softly. Crying? No I'm not! I touch my face and I see he was right. I wipe away the tears and close my eyes.

"Goodnight Keira." I nod in thanks. He covers me with a blanket and I quickly fall asleep with that song playing.

~O~

I hear noise around me. People whispering. How disturbing it is. I open my eyes slowly and stir. I don't recognise Bumblebee seat. I quickly wake up and fall on the ground.

"Owww..." That fall was painful.

"Keiraa! Are you alright?" I recognise Orion voice and I run toward him. I don't know that place and I don't feel secure at all. I rapidly notice that he is no more a human. He is Optimus. The giant robot I knew on BD, series, clothes, pencil case and movies.

"O-Op-Optimus." I'm impressed by what is in front of me. He kneels down and places his hand on the ground. I guess he wants me to jump in and that's what I do. I'm now in front of his face. Giant face.

"Rude awakening?" I'm sit on his hand and I can't stop staring at him. My father is OPTIMUS PRIME! Impossible! I'm so lucky! WAHHH!

"Yeah but-" a loud boom coming from somewhere in the base makes me jump. I cuddle on my father chest and he places a protective hand on me. His hand covers all my body! Amazing!

"It's okay. Wheeljack might be doing another experiment and he blew up his laboratory...again." I keep cuddled and we enter a big room. Lot of voices inform me that Autobots must be here... I sniff the air. It smells so good! Pancakes!

"Pancakes!" I want to eat! I'm sooo hungry that I could eat a shrimp! I laugh at my stupidity and he sits me on a chair. It almost look like a baby chair. A highchair. Silence. All the autobots in the room are staring at me. I feel intimidated by all the look I receive. I try to get myself out of that stupid baby-teen-chair but a giant firm and securing hand stops me. I raise my head and see Optimus. He serves me my pancakes with a glass of milk. Yurk! Milk!

"Heya!" I try to find the bot that talked but there is so many that I can't find him. "I'm here kiddo." I follow the voice and I finally see the face of the autobot talking to me. Jazz!

"JAZZ!" I cry of joy. Once again, I'm stuck in that stupid chair. I want to go toward him and hug him.

"Eat first. You need it. You didn't eat during the day yesterday and you need some energy for today." Optimus just destroyed my bubble of happiness with that. I don't need to eat now! I want to say hello at all the mechs in the room. Specially Jazz!

"Listen what papa says little one." says Jazz amusedly. He grins and comes in my way. "Welcome here little baby. We will talk after, I have a shift to do." he pats me and leaves. My father follows him and they talk about something. I guess it's about Decepticons invasion!

"Baby?" I realise he called me baby. Arphh... Just because he is Jazz I will allow it.

"Heyyy! There she is!" I obviously know that the mech is talking about me.

"I told ya she would come today Bro." I hear them getting close. I fright hearing those heavy steps. A golden frame is standing on my left and a red one on my right.

"WELCOME HOME LITTLE SISTER!" They both raise their hands of joy and I can see a huge smile on their face. They are happy that I'm home? I feel loved. Sides gets me out of that damn chair and I feel free. I hug him.

"What's your name little sister?" asks me Sideswipe. They don't know me and they already call me sister? That's the best family ever!

"Keira." I smile shyly.

"No need to be shy with your big bro Sides! We were waiting for you since Optimus told us about you. He said he knew you wer-" Sunstreaker smacks him and glares him.

Uh? Why did Sunny smack him? Why didn't he let Sides finish with his sentence? Weeeeeird. Sideswipe place me on the table. I feel tiny compared to them.

"We are happy. You will be our helper in our pranks." says Sunny in a low voice.

"why do you speak in a low voice?"

"If Optimus knows we are getting you in our pranks, we will be history."

"Ohhh! No worry! I won't tell him and I'm sure I will enjoy pranking mechs!" I wink at both of them.

"Keira.. Are you eating?" I hate how he destroys my happiness so quickly.

"Yes.." I lie and continue to talk with the twins.

"How old are you?" asks me Sunny.

"Hm... I'm thirteen and you?"

"You are thirteen?" The optics of Sides are wide of astonishment. "You are a sparkling!"

"Awww! Our little sister is a sparkling!" they both say looking at me.

"What? No no! I'm not a sparkling! I'm a teenager!" I correct them because I know that if I let them call me sparkling, they will treat me like a sparkling. A baby! Uh... Wait. Did Jazz call me baby because he saw me as a sparkling too? Ohhh no!

"We are teenagers... Well, almost adults." correct Sunny this time.

"I'm a kid then."

"A youngling! Awww!" that Sideswipe is annoying me.

"How old are you?" I want to know but they seem too busy talking about me. "Hellooo?"

"Uh? Yeah?"

"I asked How old are you?"

"Ohhh! On human years, I'm 1,577 years old but in our time system, I'm 19 vorns."

"You are a fossil!" I laugh so hard when I see the face of Sunny.

"What? NO!" Oopss... I think he feels offended by my commentary.

"I'm sorry..." I don't know them perfectly to start disrespecting them so I have to be careful. He shrugs and suddenly, their facial expression change. They look like they were in troubles. I frown and I understand rapidly why their face changed. My father is behind me, his arms crossed over his chest frowning. The twins walk away and I'm alone with him now. All the others mechs that were in the room left when Jazz left.

"Were you not eating?" His voice is serious but calm.

"Hm..." I try to think in a way to lie but I can't. It's not a good start if I do that. Even if I already lied to him. "No sir." I look down at the floor. I feel so stupid.

"No need to tell me Sir. You are not a soldier." he picks me up and sits me again it that chair of the doom. "Now, do me a favour and eat." He takes a seat and drink a cube of energon. He is supervising me to know if I eat or not. How I hate that! Well no choice, I have to eat.

"Won't you drink?" he is reading a data-pad and he noticed that I don't drink...? Wow...

"Nah. Don't like milk."

"Why? Ratchet told me milk was a good source of vitamins and calcium for you humans."

"Yeah but I don't like milk. That's all." I continue to eat because I know I will start to argue with him and I don't want that.

"You drink that milk."

"Noo! I don't like milk! I told you!"

"You drink it. I will let you explore the base only if you drink your milk." He is treating me like a kid. I'm 13! Not 7!

"Optimus... Let me remind you I'm a thirteen-years-old. I can do whatever I want." I don't like how he is looking at me now. Is he angry?

"Sir! Everything is ready!" I recognise Jazz voice and his breath tells me that he ran and that... He is also excited? Pheww... Thanks god he came. Optimus almost killed me with that glare. He picks me up and sits me on his shoulder. I grip his antennae by fear to fall.

"We are we going?"

"Somewhere..." what an answer! Seriously, he couldn't be more specific.

"And ya will likeee it!" Jazz is happy. I know because he doesn't stop dancing during our walk.

"May I know why?"

He opens a door and what I see almost gives me a heart attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunny is a fossil! XD XD <strong>

**Sunny: Again! **

**Me: What again? **

**Sunny: In all your stories I'm an unloved mech! **

**Me: Nooo! Argh.. Crying bot! I just loveee you and that's the way to show you that! :D plus... You ARE Sunny... I can't really change your personality! XD **

**Sunny; Whatever. I will take revenge! **

**Me: Ttt-Tttt! Don't say that! :P I loveee you! **

**By the way... The songs I used was from Coldplay, his new CD Mylo Xyloto (Hurts like heaven and Princess of China!) and the one when Bee plays "I'm the most lucky man I know." It's from Say hi. Title is The Stars Just Blink For Us. **

**REVIEWS! ^_^**


	3. Surprise for our little sister

**I love this story because it's different of the others... I mean... Ohhh whatever! XP POV start! :D**

**Enjoy pals!**

* * *

><p>I'm speechless. Almost crying. I don't believe what I'm seeing. It must be impossible! Wow. Nooo! This is just amazing! I can't even stand up with all the joy and surprised I feel. All the bots who were in the cafeteria are now there, standing proudly with a grin. Wow!<p>

"I-Is that my-my room?" I ask quietly. This is more than I expected from them.

"Yup. Like it?" The mech that asked me is unknown. I never knew him before, well I mean, in any comics or series. For now, I don't really care about knowing him or not and I nod answering his question.

"Baby sister, this is your room. We all worked hard to make it perfect. I worked more than the others though. I did all the paint job." The other mechs just sigh and shake their heads. I guess they are used to hear commentaries from Sunstreaker that give more credits to him than the others.

"Wow." I would like to be more expressive but I'm totally surprised by their work, their gift or their... mark of affection. My dad puts me down and smiles me. I slowly enter the room. It sooo big and beautiful. They all watch me with a nice smile. I touch everything on my way. Wow. All this big room is mine now. My bedroom or quarters as they say. The colours on the walls are amazing. They just fit with me. Light colours with bubbles or strides. I let my body fall on my bed and look at the ceiling. I.N.C.R.E.D.I.B.L.E! There is a big drawing of a city. An unknown city. It almost look like New York but the buildings' structures are different and there's no only one moon but two. I can't close my mouth admiring the drawing.

"You know that city?" I'm still with my mouth open and shake my head slowly. I can't stop admiring the drawing. It's pure art.

"It's Praxus."

I get up and sit on my bed. Now, I'm looking at the bot that answered and I raise my eyebrow.

"You don't know Praxus right?" He crosses his arms over his chest and look at the drawing. "It was one of the biggest and beautiful city of Cybertron. Life was peaceful in there." He keeps his optics on the drawing.

"It was? It doesn't exist anymore?" I had to ask him that.

"Decepticons destroyed Praxus not long time ago. All the citizens, sparklings to ancients were off-lined. They had no spark. Now, Praxus just exists in our spark and memories." He stops looking at the drawing and stares me. He gently smiles and sighs, looking down.

I feel stupid now. Why did I have to ask him that? Arphh. "I'm sorry." He raises his head and smiles again.

"It's okay kid. Talking about Praxus helps and a day or another, you will have to know." I nod and tilt my head.

"You have a question right?" My eyes wide of surprise. How did he know it?

"Yes."

"Go ahead." I feel like I can ask all the questions I want.

"What's your name? And why do you have those doors on your back?"

"Name's Prowl. Nice to finally meet you." He slightly moves his doors and answers. "These are doorwings. They are very senstive and they help to know where the danger is receiving the frequencies of the ground. I can easily dodge a shot thanks to my doorwings even if my enemy was behind me. They are like a second pair of optics."

"Ahhhhh! Why are you the only one to get doorwings?" I quickly examine the others to see if there is another bot with doorwings but no. Ah! Well Bumblebee has doorwings.

"No... Bumblebee's doorwings are only esthetic. When he scanned the Camaro, he had the feature of doorwings with it. In other words, Bumblebee cannot perceive danger with his doorwings." I love how fast he understands and answers me. I didn't have to speak and he knew what I was thinking. Cool mech!

"So? Why only you?"

"I'm not the only one. Bluestreak and Smockscreen have doorwings also." I examine the room trying to find them but I don't see any bot with doorwings.

"They are on mission." he winks me and watch something on his wrist. "I have to go. Have some documents to check and paperwork to fill. Welcome again Keira." He leaves and I wave my hand. Now, time to talk with the others and say a big thanks for their present.

"It was time for him to stop talking." I would like to glare at Sunstreaker but I can't do it the first day. I will have to know him more to glare. I just stare at him. His brother smacks him and frowns. "Sunny... You know how hard is for Prowl the destruction of his city. Don't be a fool and be more respectful."

"Well done Sideswipe!"

Sunny's glaring me. How I hate that glare. One of the worst glare I've ever received.

"Oops."

"Sunstreaker." Pheww! My father is protecting me now. He doesn't need to make a full sentence. Just a word and they understand. My dad is the best.

"Aw come on! We have to celebrate your welcome so don't destroy the ambience and let's just party!" The mechs leave the room one after one.

"WAIT!" They stop to walk and turn to see me. I have their attention now. "I-I... THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR WORK! I REALLY LOVE MY ROOM!" I yelled because some of them were in the corridors.

"You are welcome!" I hear the same phrase like ten times before to stay alone in my room. Wow. Optimus is still in. "Do you like why they did for you?"

"Of course! I never expected that." I lay on my bed and close my eyes. I take a deep breath and suddenly, an image from my family appears on my mind. I feel a pain in my heart. Old memories are coming back. I quickly open my eyes and stare at the ceiling again. My eyes are getting watered. I don't want to cry in presence of Optimus but I shouldn't keep it. I sit on my bed and get my knees on my chest.

"Is everything ok Keira?" I just nod. I don't want him to get concerned about me. He quickly gets his holoform and sits on my bed. Good thing he can be a human and Transformer father. "What's the matter?" He places a hand on my knee. I could swear he is a human. A real one. Not an** holoform. I take a deep breath and decide that it's time to talk.

"I just miss my family." Saying those words make me cry. I've never said them out loud since my family died. I finally feel free but I didn't want it to happen in front of him. "Sorry... I didn't mean to cry..." I just don't want him to think I'm a crying girl.

"It's okay to cry, forbid yourself to do so is not good. Better do it now than never." He is right. Suddenly, tears, a river of tears are falling down. All the sadness, pain, loneliness, fear and guiltiness I kept during the last three years were free now. Yeah, I would have done it before but I had no shoulder to cry, no one that could listen to me. Now that I have that opportunity, I have to take it. What Optimus did was unexpected.

"Shhh... It's ok, it's ok. I'm here now." He pulled me in his arms. He may be on his holoform mode but as I said before, he's completely a human. I can feel the warmth of his hug, of his love to me. I never thought crying would be so helpful. Compared to me, Optimus, on his human's height is 6'7'' and I'm only 4'9''. I'm sure I must look like a seven-years-old girl with daddy trying to comfort me. Of course, I'm 13, I still have to grow but now that he is hugging me, I feel the need to sit on lap like I used to do that with my dad when I was sad and I was kid. I look at him with teary eyes. I need his approvement and I guess he knew what I wanted. He did the first step. He sat me on his lap. I'm still hugging him and now that I'm on his lap, I cry even more. I bury my head in his shoulder. Long time I haven't cried like that. I'm sobbing now. He keeps hugging me and rocks me. Crying gets me tired and being rocked doesn't help at my tiredness. I'm falling asleep on Optimus. With soft hiccups and sniffles, I get comfortable on his securing arms and he continues rocking me.

**Optimus' POV**

I have never rocked a human before but there's nothing different of a sparkling. Seeing her crying like that is breaking my spark. I know she needed of that but it hurts to see a child crying. No matter the reason. She is falling asleep. Her soft sobs are becoming sniffles and little hiccups. I keep rocking her. There, her eyes are closing and she looks tired. I will wait to get a sleepy Keira on my arms before to put her in her bed. Minute after minute, I see her eyes closing and open quickly then close again and open again until now. She is sleeping now. I will keep her a bit more in my arms and after, I will let her sleep comfortably in her bed. How peaceful she looks sleeping. Once again, I'm the most lucky Autobot on Earth.

**Keira's POV**

I felt when Optimus put me into bed. My bed was cold and I was warm in his arms. I slightly open my eyes but he quickly coos me. He is caressing my face and smiles. Oh great Primus, how I love his smile! The way he is looking at me tells me that he's going to say something. He remains silent until he notices that I'm trying to get out of my bed.

"Take a nap now." he softly says.

"What about the party?" I ask him with my sleepy voice.

"Party can wait darling." I nod and get my head comfortable on the pillow. He tucks me and place one of the teddy bears one of the Autobots gave me as present.

"Thank you Optimus." I don't feel confident yet to call him dad but I guess he will understand. He stays there until I completely fall asleep.

**Optimus POV**

I left after she completely fell asleep. Now, I have to talk with my party crowd Autobots and tell them to wait more time before partying. I know they were waiting for this day long time ago. The first Autobot I see when I enter the rec. room is Jazz.

"Sir!-" he comes happily on my way and he looks around me. He frowns. "Sir? Where's Keira?"

"She needed a nap and I'm afraid you will have to wait until she wakes up."

"Ah." I hear disappointment in Jazz's voice but he quickly smiles. "It's ok Sir, we will wait for her as long as we have to."

"Thank you Jazz." Knowing Jazz since the debut of this Autobot group, I knew he thought about her before to himself.

BAM!

"SUNSTREAKER!"

What has Sunstreaker done again! Sometimes, I reckon he is a mischievous youngling and not a front-liner. I guess Jazz won't be happy with... Oh sweet Primus! Sure he won't happy.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE THERE THEREEEEEE! ME SO HAPPY WHEN I UPDATE BECAUSE ME KNOW YOU HAPPY WHEN ME UPDATE! <strong>

**Reviews? :)**


	4. She is strict

**Hi guys! Here I am again! Sorry for the long waiting :S**

**Thanks for your reviews! :D**

** make me so happy! **

**There goes for you Mobile Holmes and the others. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" asked Elita caressing her mech's chest and kissing him.<p>

"She is sleeping. You wanted to talk with her?" Prime just stared at his lovely spark-mate and smiled. She looked like she was not the femme commander. Shining with no scratchs or dents. A beautiful frame for somebot that had fought for many centuries.

"Oh, no..." She remained quiet and raised her head to look at Prime. "We will have to make a routine so she will know what to do and when to do it. If she gets naps whenever she wants, it will destabilize her sleeping cycle. So goes for her studies, when she will start."

Optimus chuckled at her and shook his head smiling. "Elita, my love, Keira is still a kid, I understand you want her to be disciplined in all the spheres of her life but we don't want her to feel like she was living in an army base. Do we?"

"Optimus... She lives in an army base, except soldiers here are not humans but Autobots." she caressed her lugnut and embraced him. How she loved him. He was his mech. The only one that gave her that security and love when she was sad or living a hard situation. "Oh... And I understand your point of view but don't worry, we will not apply it now. Let's give her a week before to introduce her in her routine." added Elita leaving her mech with a quick kiss and waving her hand.

**Keira's POV**

Wow... I felt like I slept a whole day. That bed is so dang comfortable, I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. Comfy, comfy! I don't know for how long I slept but I feel fully recharged like the Autobots would say. What should I do now? AH CRAP! The welcome party! They must be waiting for me! Oh no no! Why did Optimus not tell me not to sleep? He knew about the party and let me sleep? Ohhhhh sweet god! They better not be angry... Oh god why? Why? Time to face the consequences of sleeping when it was not the time! It's Optimus' fault after all.

**Elita's POV**

I was walking in the hallway, thinking about how the arrival of Keira in our lives would change things. I already had a sparkling before and I wanted another but I couldn't because of a serious spark chamber problem I got after sparking. When I knew I couldn't have more sparkling, I got depressed. I wanted a sparkling. It was my only desire. All my life would have been a complete success if I only had a second sparkling. Primus knew why I didn't get that chance to concede another child to Optimus... He knew well. Since I landed on Earth, I have demonstrated a big and unexpected love for the sparklings and younglings on Earth. Especially younglings. In other words, I love children and I'm anxious to know how well everything for Keira and us, Optimus and myself, will go. I wished since a long time to adopt a kid but it took us a while before to both agree. Not that Optimus didn't want a kid but he didn't want to raise a child in the middle of the war. I told him we were not living in a war like back in Cybertron. We both have raised our first child in the middle of the great war. That war was the worst event I have ever lived. Nothing compared to here. He finally accepted and he quickly communicated with the captain Lenox to start the adoption procedure. That's when Keira came. Oh! And there she is. Time to introduce myself officially. She saw me when we first met in the girls house but Optimus talked more than me.

"Hello there." I seriously don't know how to engage the conversation. I don't want to be too formal. She is not a soldier, she is my child.

"Hello... Hm... Elita-1?" I see she doesn't really know me. It's totally normal.

"Yes, Elita-1 but call me Lita if you want. That nickname is only used by Optimus and now, yourself." She is blushing. How cute!

"'right ma'am." She smiles and stands there. Not moving.

"No need to be so formal kid. I'm your mommy after all." She smiles again and nods her head. She is so shy.

"Hm... Do you know where are the others?"

"Yes, they are in the rec. room waiting for you."

"Oh crap! Excuse me but I have to go! I don't want them angry." She makes the first step to leave but I stop her and look at her.

"Is something the matter?" she asks me a bit confused.

"Yes... A little something. Please, be careful with your language." she frowns at these words and looks around her.

"I just said crap. Not like I said Shit."

"Excuse me?" I never expected her to say that. Well never too late to know her.

"Yeah. Crap is not that bad."

"But I demand a polite language. That's all. Bad or not, I don't want to hear it again."

"uh... Okay." She starts her walk and stops suddenly. I already know her question and point her the direction.

"Just after the corner, at your left." She thanks me and leaves. I will join the party but after I talk with Optimus.

**Keira's POV**

Hmph... If Elita-1 is that strict, I will not like her! I always say crap and she hasn't heard my rich vocabulary! Heh heh... Rich, sure! Why saying crap is bad? Or impolite as she said. Argh! Doesn't matter. I will just not say it in front of her. I don't think it bothers someone else.

"Hey!" I turn around to see... See..? Who is that?

"Hello?" I have never seen that bot before. Never.

"I guess you are Keira?"

"Yes and... You?"

"I'm Flash Mcqueen."

"Pfffff!" I'm not stupid to take it seriously. Nah!

"No no... I'm not that red sport car. I'm Redflame." he smiles proudly.

"Okay...? I never knew about you. How old are you?" He takes me by my hand and starts to walk. He is not a giant bot, he must be smaller than Jazz. Hm... 3 meters. Tiny bot.

"I'm Prime and Lita's creation."

"WHAT?" They had a creation and I never knew it! Why didn't they tell me about it? "Does it mean you are my b..-" I cough trying to say the word but I gotta admit I'm not good at that.

"Brother? Yes." He picks me up and gives me a gentle hug. "Mother told me about you and I was rather happy to know I would have a little sister. You know why? Because I could protect you and teaaaaase you!" he laughs and hugs me again. Like I was a teddy bear to hug.

"Oh that sounds great." I say a bit bored. "Is it possible to know how old are you?"

"Oh... Human form, I'm around 15. You?"

"What? You have two years more than me!" He raises his optic ridge and tilts his head. "Helloooo?"

"Oh sorry! I was trying to understand what you were talking about."

"I meant that I'm 13 and you are around 15. So we are close the same age! Which mean we will-"

"Yeah... Spend good time togetheeer!" I have never seen an Autobot that happy. Well that was great. My big bro is an Autobot!

"Hm... Why didn't I see you when the others showed me my room?"

"I was having a training with mother, that's also why you didn't see her too."

"I see... So you will be at the party?" I grin and wait for his answer.

"Yeah... Maybe."

"Why not?"

"Father wanted to talk with me but I don't know when."

"And what talking with Optimus has to do with my welcome party?"

"Optimus? No no! You have to say Father or dad but father is more polite."

"Uh... Well... I-I don't see him yet as a father. Yes he adopted me but... For now he is still Optimus. Someday I will call him dad or father."

"RedFlame..." I recognise the voice and flinch, trying to hide.

"Yes mother?"

"Your father want to ta-" Uh-oh... If she stopped to talk it only means one thing... She saw me. "Keira? Were you not supposed to be in the rec,room?"

"Uh... Hello!"

"Hello." she crosses her arms and smiles me but all the mothers humans or not have that smile. The one that tells you to answer now or she will get angry.

"Yeah... I was on my way when RedFlame found me on his path and introduced himself. Why didn't you tell me you had a creation?" She glares at RedFlame and look back at me. "Why did you glare at Red?"

"RedFlame, your father want to talk with you. Leave me Keira, I have to talk with her." Red hugged me again and put me down, next to Lita. He walked down the hallway and whistled. Nice bro!

"Keira, we never told you about RedFlame because we didn't want to frighten you."

"Frighten me? How would it frighten me? He is my brother after all. One day or another, I had to know."

"Yes but what if you didn't accept him?" She looked worried.

"I should have said, what if HE didn't accept me. I'm the intruder in this family... Not him."

**Elita's POV**

It hurt me when she said that. Intruder... She is not an intruder, she is my child. Our child. I knelt down and looked in her eyes.

"Keira, my sweetspark, you are not an intruder. You are our child. Our. You are part of us now. I understand you are not like us, transformers, but the appearance doesn't count here. You have the same feelings we have. Everything is similar. As I said, the only thing that make us different is the appearence." she sighed and shrugged. "What's the matter my little?"

"Nothing... It's just the first day here... I guess it's normal for me to feel like an intruder."

"I understand. With less than a month, you will feel comfortable among us. We will do everything we can to make you feel part of this big family."

"Thank you... Mo... Uh... Lita." I knew what she was going to say, hard to say mom. She is just like a sparkling that you have to teach how to say mom and dad. Hard to say but they finally succeed. "Okay, guys are waiting for you."

"Yeah!"

We entered the rec. room and most the mechs were laid on the floor. Some were sleeping, others were just laughing like fools. Keira stood quietly on my side and looked at all the messy room. She gasped when she saw one of the mechs fall brutally on the floor. I reassured her because I felt her fear. I don't know what she feared but I felt it. I heard the rec. room's door slice but didn't care to see who entered. I was angry at all the scene that I was looking.

"Soldiers! Officiers!"

Keira squeaked at the grave tone and held tightly my leg. She was the height of a sparkling and she could only cling on my leg. I patted her head because I knew that voice. There was nothing to be scared of.

"S-Sir... We-we... Heh heh heh-" Jazz hiccuped and laughed. He was high with all the high energon he drank. "We are Autobrats! We-we... I love you Sir!" he bursted into tears and fell on his knees.

"Prowl, put them all into the brig. I do not accept such behaviour from my soldiers and particulary from one of my officer in front of my daughter."

I quickly faced him impressed by his words. He was furious. His optics showed it. Keira released my leg and ran to Optimus. She now held tightly his leg and just kept quiet. Optimus picked her up and shouted some orders to Prowl before to leave the room. I was walking by his side and I noticed that he couldn't keep that anger anymore. He gave me Keira and left without any word.

"Is Optimus angry because of me?" asked Keira a bit worried.

"What? Of course not my sweetspark. He is furious because you saw that scene. Not furious because of you but because he is a bit... too much... an overprotective father and he doesn't accept that his children see such behaviour. He wants his children safe and happy."

"Yes but they didn't even touch me..."

"You saw them drunk. Optimus doesn't accept that. He would have intervened in that situation but would have been less severe. He understands his men need a break sometimes but you saw them and seeing them is like... seeing them fighting. Not good for a kid."

"Ah... Well... No more welcome party I guess." she chuckled and laid her head on my shoulder. "Where's RedFlame?"

"Want to see him?"

"Yes!" She litteraly jumped in my arms and her little face became joyful.

"Alright. I guess he will organise your welcome party with all the creativity he has."

"You mean a welcome party just him and I?"

"Exactly. He needed someone to play around or talk and now that you are here, he doesn't stop planning projects to do with you."

She giggled. "Play around... Like he was a little kid."

"You would be surprised but RedFlame still acts like a youngling. He has a lot to learn. Here we are." I tapped the code to enter his room and he was sat on his desk working or drawing. "RedFlame?"

"Just a minute mother..."

"Red!" Keira nodded me to put her down and she ran toward RedFlame. He welcomed her with a big hug and sat her on his desk.

"I let you alone. Behave!" they both nodded and began to talk, like they knew each other for years. I left the place and headed my quarters, where Optimus might be. I entered the room and saw Optimus sat on his chair. Thinking.

"You didn't like to see your daughter watching all the scene right?"

"No."

"Optimus... Try to relax. She didn't see them fight or interface..."

"Lita don't say that!"

"I'm sorry. I just think you are doing a lot for nothing."

"Nothing? Elita! They were drunk! Soldiers... Officer... DRUNK!"

"Calm down Optimus. Calm down." He took deep breaths and shook his head.

"I'm disappointed of their behaviour. What will Keira think? That her father is not a good leader because his soldiers get drunk?"

"Arph... She didn't even think about that. She is a child! She thought you were angry at her."

"Angry at her?"

"Yes.. But she is with RedFlame now. They are both having fun knowing how playful is Red."

"Primus... You are right. She is a kid and she doesn't think about that. But I will not allow them to act that way again. Prowl is taking care of their punishment now."

"You know I love you?" I came closer to him, talking softly. He chuckled like he always does.

"I love my Lita but... Is not the good moment for that..."

"Alright." I rolled my optics and sat on the berth. "You are a sparkling! A sulky sparkling!" at those words he jumped on the berth and attacked me of kisses.

"I guess I was wrong. Come here my beautiful femme." He turned off the lights and laughed. "I love you my Lita."

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW! Love Prime! XD Next chap, enough of 'welcome home' and time to be back to real life! MWAH HA HA HA HA! <strong>

**R&R**


	5. Why school?

**A/N:**_ School tomorrow! Muah ha ha ha! I had like 3 weeks of summer vacation and I think having school during summer is not something I will do again. It was an english learning summer academy! XD I was kinda happy to do it. I don't know if I really improved my english but I enjoyeeed being surrounded by this beautiful language. ENGLISH DUDES! No worry, I also like spanish and french but ENGLISH IS MAH FIRST FAV LANGUAGE! ACCLAIM THE ALMIGHTY ENGLISH! Ok ok... I stop! ^_^_

_Sometimes I read my chaps and I find so many mistakes! Like a river of them! I don't understand why I don't find them when I'm writing the chaps. I hate that! Shameful._

_Anyway, reading time! :D_

_Thank you for your reviews and favs and all that stuff! Ha ha ha too lazy to write them. Enjoy and I love you readers! :D_

* * *

><p>"Should we wake her up that way?" ask some bot snickering.<p>

"Yeah! First day for school has to be... Memorable!" says another chuckling.

"Alright... When I say go, we run and don't forget to say we were on patrol if they ask us anything about it!" The two bots prepare the bucket of water and slowly place it over the sleeping body.

"Ready?" asks the first. His acolyte nods. "Okay... Here it goes!" They both pour down the bucket and drop it running out of the room. Behind them, they can hear a girly scream, yells, kicks and curses.

**Elita's POV**

I was reading a tactical report from the last encounter with the decepticons when I heard a loud scream. I ran following the screams and curses. I instantly knew it was Keira. I open her door and all her room is a mess. She is in the middle of it struggling with some ropes.

"Keira by Primus' sake!" I run to her help. I quickly look at the room and find some clues about who did that. She is literally swimming in sand, glue and tomatoes. She is dirty. Very dirty. After helping, I check her to find any injury but nothing. She is frustrated.

"Do you know who did that to you?" I ask kneeling down in front of her.

"Does it look like I know?!" she arrogantly replies . "If I find who did this, I will make him pay till he dies!"

"Woah-woah! Easy kid! No one is going to kill no one. Sure the bot that did this will pay for his acts but no dead here." She angrily sighs and leaves for a shower. I stood up and crossed my arms on my chest. "We leave the base in 30 mins, don't forget it's your first day at school. Breakfast will be ready in 15 mins so you have 15 min to get ready and-"

"I know how to count you know?!"

"Alright, if you are late, then I will assume you don't know." I leave the room sighing. She is so obnoxious with her attitude. It is only 6:45 in the morning and she is already a brat. I comm. link Optimus to tell him about the situation. He was not happy at all. He called the twins, Bee, Jazz and Prowl to his office. Prowl was there to help the Prime to find out who dared to do such a stupid thing to Prime's daughter. I was present at first to help Prowl and my man but I had to prepare everything for Keira. I use the holo-form only when I leave the base with one of the human soldiers. Sometimes, their leader does not understand our plans and one of us has to speak as a represent of the Autobots. Now, I have a new reason to use my holo-form. My child. Optimus and I will drop her to school. We want her to feel secured in that new school and because we want the best for her, we are sending her to a private school.

"Lita!" I stop to do what I'm doing and face the girl with a stern look. The tone of her voice she used to call me was not right.

"Excuse me young girl but the way you talked to me is unacceptable." I say.

"What? Oh sorry." She takes a seat and bangs her head on the table growling.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong with you this morning?" Her attitude is starting to tick me off.

"Do you really want me to answer?! Do you?!" her head is still on the table. She does not even face me to answer. I don't answer waiting for her to face me.

"I know what you are waiting for." she says with an annoyed voice. She reluctantly raises her head and murmurs something. "I hate wearing uniform! I hate going to school! I hate being waking up that way!" She sighs and drops her head again against the table. She is hurting herself! She raises her head again and her facial expression changes. It was not the same angry, annoyed face she had when she answered me. It was an upset face. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit scared to go to school and I was not happy with that rude awakening. Sorry." Well that was unexpected but I understand her. She has all the right to feel like that.

"It's okay kid. I prefer you tell me how you feel than keeping it for you and get that attitude." I place her plate with eggs, fruits, toasts and bacon. I had to watch a cooking program to know what to cook for any occasion. I serve myself a cup of hot energon and take a seat in front of her.

**Keira's POV**

"Thank you." I say after eating all my breakfast. For a giant robot, she knows how to cook. I'm very stressed. I don't want to go to school. I want to stay here with RedFlame and the others. I run to my room and I see the twins cleaning it.

"Uh hi guys. Why are you cleaning my room?" A grave voice behind me answers for them.

"They were the ones that woke you up rudely." I think my face is red of anger knowing that. I get closer to Sideswipe and kick his leg with my foot as hard as I can and I do the same for Sunstreaker. I could have done more but Optimus is there. I take my schoolbag and before to leave my room, I order the twins to clean my room like I were the president's daughter. They groan but have no choice to obey.

"Ready for school?" asks Optimus nicely.

"I think so." I say walking down the hallway with him. Lita was already there. She is in her holo-form. She is so beautiful. Optimus quickly used his holo-form and was standing next to Lita with a smile.

"Well, time to go." says Prime opening the door that lead outside.

"HEY WAIT!" cry a young voice. I turn around to see that RedFlame is running toward us. He stops, panting and smiling.

"I didn't want you to leave without a lucky hug from me and a little first day present." I really love my bro. He is so nice and cute. He hugs me and kneels down giving me something in my hand. He whispers something in my ear and I chuckle. He pats my head and hugs me for the last time before to let us go.

"Have a nice day! Be careful and have fun!" he waves his hand and step after step, he gets far and far from my sight.

"Are we not going by car?" I ask noticing we are walking. They both giggle but don't answer.

"Here is our car." Optimus pointed a black Lamborghini . My jaw touched the ground when I saw the car. It is a very expensive car and people owning one are usually rich people. I almost don't want to go in since it is too beautiful to be driven. I'm sitting on the back seats and I spent the drive to school watching all the pretty sceneries. Lita then spoke. She told me we were at ten minutes of the school and that's when we enter a rich neighbourhood. The houses are huge and soooo beautiful. The car then stops. I look around me and there is just a small forest. In front of the car are two big doors with a guard standing there. He came to Optimus' and asked him a card. Lita opened her purse and gave Orion a card. It looks like a membership card. The guard smiles and nods, opening the two big doors. I suddenly feel intimidate by all the decor and students walking. This place is a prestigious school . One of the most expensive and known in the country. My heart is beating faster and faster. I don't stop to watch outside and I start shaking.

"Don't worry sweetspark, everything will be alright. It is your first day and it is always like that. You will have a lot of friends here." says Optimus trying to reassure me. He parks the car in front of the school and gets off the car. He opens Lita's door then mine. I don't move. I want to stay in the car and leave the place.

"It's okay sweetie. We are here. The teachers and staff here are very kind."

"So are the students." adds Optimus. I take a deep breath and unfasten my seatbelt. I get off the car examining all the place. The school is extremely big, the garden is beautiful with flowers and a fountain in front of the institution decorate the middle of the drivers path. For the first of my time with them, I hug Optimus tightly and bury my face in his securing upper body. I'm scared. He kisses my head and we start walking.

"I don't want to go inside." I say with a shaky voice. They both place a hand on my shoulders sending me security. A woman with red hair was standing in the entry of the school. With her was a guard with a book.

"Hi, my name is Orion Pax and my wife Lita Pax. Here is our child, Keira Pax." He shook his hand with the woman and the guard stared at me then wrote something in the book he was handling. I'm hiding behind Orion. Yeah. I'm 13 years old and I should not do that. Embarrassing. The woman is telling them about the schedule and the way they discipline the students. I was not paying attention to what she was saying until I heard something that troubled me.

"Excuse me," the woman looks at me and smiles. "Did you say that you sent the student at the corner?" She smiles and nods.

"Yes my dear." I try to keep my curses and disapproval hiding myself behind Optimus. "But I know it won't happen with you because your parents have told me you are well behaved." The woman adds before to continue talking with my parents. There were wrong about that. I just hope I will change. I decide to walk around and visit the school by myself. Then I see a boy giving some cards. I get closer to him and he notices me.

"Hey, are you new here?" he asks with a friendly voice.

"Yes." I shyly answer.

"Then welcome, here is a little word for the new students." He gives me the card I saw and continues talking "I'm in the welcome committee. My name is Derek. If there's any situation or you need help, come to me or one of the members of the committee. You will recognise us because of our 'W' badge on our uniforms." His blah-blah is getting boring. He is cute but speaks a lot. Thanks god, my parents come to rescue me. They talk a little bit with the boy and leave with me. We walk talking about any needs or problem, how to react or what to do. All that boring stuff. A bell rings. Now, my body is shaking again. I hug them and they say their bye-bye sentences. I enter the school and look at my agenda. I'm trying to find my class but this school is huge.

"Ok Keira... Time to explore!" I say to myself walking in a corridor. The other students seem to know where to go except me. I walk and I definitely know I will get lost here. In fact, I think I'm already lost. Can someone help me?

* * *

><p><em>I'm almost feeling like her. Not wanting to leave the car to go to school. In my case, it would be the bus! :3 I start college monday and it really scares me! I hate school!<em>

_Sunny: Don't you think you are a bit old to act like a scared child starting elementary or high school?_

_Me: Shut it Sunny! I'm scared of this new world. People around me would be more likeee... Hm... Like different ya know! And there will be adults as students also! No way! And the school is huge!_

_Optimus: Everything will be okay kid. You take it easy and don't be scared to be yourself. There will always be people that will hang out because of the good girl you are. Show them you are different._

_Sunny: Yeah, show them you are a freak writing stories about us! *chuckles*_

_Optimus: _**SUNSTREAKER**_! You and I will have a talk. With Prowl. *chuckles*_

_Sunny: Oh slag! I'm damned._

_Me: Awww thanks Opti! Cheering words is what I need not an annoying Sunny! Then, Time to accept the reality!_

_College, here I go!_

_Ps: I'm not a freak! I'm just... _**An AWSM ME**_! XD_

**_R&R_**

**_LUV U! :D 3_**


	6. Good or bad, he is my friend

_**A/N:** Okie for dokie, first, I wanna tell ya I'm the new president in my country! :D_

_..._

_..._

_Alright, alright. Not true. I'm just a girl still studying to be someone someday. Now, enough blah-blah! Story time! Let's see how is Keira doing at school. First day... Hm... Will it be good? Bad? Read! ;) _

_I love you my lovely minions! (Joke)_

* * *

><p>"Alright... What would Optimus do in this situation...?" I try to think but nothing comes to my mind. "Argh... Stupid me. Optimus has never been in this situation; going to school and all that stuff. That's only an Earth thing." I should stop saying what I think out loud. Hm... This school is huge! Hm... I wonder why I got lost already. I may not be smart but something is telling me I should go there! I walk in direction of the door on my left.<p>

"Okay, breath in and out, slowly open the door and- AHHHHHH!" I quickly shut the door and run away from the classroom I just saw. They were talking about biology because the teacher had like a brain in his hands. Yuck! I don't like biology! But wait, this is just the first day at school, how come the teacher is already giving a course? Are they not supposed to tell you what they expect from you during the year? Or talk about the rules? Maybe I am the one that think it works differently. Or maybe this school is for gifted kids and Optimus and Lita didn't know and they sent me here to create a big scientific portal - "Argh! Keira, calm down, would you?" No seriously, I'm starting to get tired. I should check my schedule again and try to find my classroom but how? I used to go to school before my family, well... died but it was elementary school. You only have one teacher and the first day at school, all the teachers have a flag with a designated colour or animal and you received the colour or animal at the entry of the school and only thing you had to do is to find the teacher with the same colour or animal. After that, the teacher showed you your classroom and it was the class for the year. So now, I don't have a clue on the way it works. I watched some series were kids went to school but it was so magic. They already knew their classrooms and where to hang out with friends without having fear of getting lost. Hm... I read the name of the teacher on my schedule and it says, "Miss Fisher!" Uh... What a name! I guess she likes fish! Nah! Not funny. Under her name, the name of his course is written and a number. Wait, is that number my student number? Oh scrap! I gotta tell Optimus about this. The school is taking us for animals by giving us a number! So... I'm number, "D3010-B" I look again at the sheet trying to understand it but hell, only numbers and names are printed on.

"Excuse me... Can someone help me?" I say softly. If only someone could hear me! "I hate this school!" I throw my schoolbag against some greenish lockers and open my cell. Yeah dudes! Optimus and Lita gave me a cellphone. They said 'use it if you need help or are not feeling good. Don't use in class. If we know you text in class or cheat with the device, serious disciplinarian measure will be taken. That last line was what Optimus said. When he is serious, his voice is scary and intimidating! I shall now text Optimus to tell him I'm lost.

... Hm. No! Come on! I'm not a 6 years old kid. I'm 13! The problem must be solved by myself. I keep walking. Then by pure miracle, a student leaves his classroom. I quickly follow and poke him. He turns around to face me. Oh gee! I shouldn't have done that! He looks angry.

"Sorry."

"What's your problem?" ... He is angry.

"I'm lost. I don't know where is my class and how it works." I'm seriously embarrassing myself acting like a poor girl lost in the woods.

"You lost? Pffft! Are you kidding me?" He chuckles and looks at me. No... I'm not kidding. "Oh... You are serious?" I don't say a word. "Sorry.. I thought it was a joke." He sheepishly smiles. "Alright hm... Show me your schedule." I hand him the sheet. He looks at it and smiles. "Well your first class here," he shows me on my schedule, "is with me." Whaaaat? No... The cute boy and I have a course together?! Hi,hi,hi...

"Ok so wait for me, I forgot one of my books. Wait, do you have your books?"

"Books? No. Where is it written I need books?"

"Ahh girl..." He giggles and shakes his head. I can see little sparkles around his brown hair... aww...CUTE! "At the beginning of the year, well the first day, they give you all your books. The books you need for your classes."

"No one told me that."

"No one told me either. They sent you a mail with all the information about the back to school."

The problem here is that Miss Orion didn't read the sheets at all. Why? Because I was having fun with Redflame, talking about Cybertron and Earth differences. By the way, did the Autobots have a mail? I mean, who will send them papers or bills by mail? I guess government send everything by e-mail or videos. I should ask Optimus or Lita about that. Maybe they do have a mail in ca-

"Hey Keira? Wooh-uh?! Earth calling Keira!"

"Uh.. Ah! Sorry! I was uh... Never mind!" I smile and follow him.

"For today, I don't think the teachers will get angry at you because of your books. Newbies at high school have that kind of problems. You will have to read with someone."

"Newbies? Did you just call me newbie? Look... I'm not a newbie! I'm just new to this... Oh. I get it." Gosh! I feel completely stupid! Why Keira!? Why?! What must he be thinking about me? That I am a weird girl? Argh!

"You are funny. Let's back to class."

He called me funny?! Ahhhh! *squeaks* "but wait. Didn't you need to take your books?"

"Nope... It was an excuse to leave the classroom." He takes a book out of his polo and chuckles. "I'm a troublemaker. Well not a BIIIIG troublemaker but enough to have some problems with the principal. No big deal. I always win."

"Wow... They never expelled you?"

"Hello?! If I'm standing here, in front of you, that means Noooo. My parents pay a lot for the year at this school so the principal thinks twice before to expel me. Only kids with rich parents come here. What do your parents do in their lives?"

Oh crud! I can't tell him my parents are Autobots. Well robots. He will laugh and won't believe me. Besides, Autobots told me not to talk about my situation to any person. Hm...

"Orion is leader of a battalion. He leads a group of men for any situation like protecting humans, helping them or special and secret missions. Lita, is exactly like Orion but she commands the women. They both work for the government."

"God! That sounds AWESOME! Wish I had parents like that! So you must be very protected by them."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well... They help the government against criminals or in special missions. That means that anyone or 'evil' that knows you exist, will kidnap you and ask a ransom or they will kill you, oh no, torture you then kill you and that will provoke a big sorrow to your parents and they won't be concentrated anymore on their missions because they lost their daughter."

I am totally speechless. He is right. A decepticon could decide to kidnap me and torture me until Optimus cancels his operations to stop the decepticons' evil plans. Ohhhhhh crap!

"You okay? You look sick."

"Yeah... I'm okay. I just never thought about what you just said."

"I wanna meet your parents! And why do you call them by their names? Why not dad and mom?"

Why does he keep asking me about my parents?! I can't tell him the truth.

"Hm.. Well if I want to be secure and out of problems, I have to call them by their names."

"Oh true! Smart! Come on, we gotta go now or the teacher will get mad!"

"Yeah, right."

Entering the class, I see and feel all the looks of the students sitting there like zombies. The cute boy- I don't even know his name!- shows his books to the teacher and the teacher only nods.

"Welcome Miss Keira. You know you are late, right?"

"Yeah... Sorry."

"Yes, Miss Fisher." she says with a corrective tone.

"Yes, miss Fishes. I mean Fisher. Sorry." Why is this happening to me? Well I hear some students giggling. Not bad.

"Zachary told me about your books. For today, it is acceptable but don't come Wednesday without books because I won't let you come in my class. Is that understood?"

"Yes." She gestures to continue. "Miss Fisher."

"Thank you. Now, take a seat and follow on the book with someone."

I face the class now. Zachary is alone. Hm... I could sit next to him. I walk toward his desk when I hear a clearing of throat. What did I do now?

"Miss Pax, one of the rules here in my class, is that girls have to sit together and boys with boys. Look, Samantha here has a place. Come and sit with her."

"Ok..." I'm blushing. I definitely don't like this school. I see the girl next to me and she seems nice. "Hi... I'm Keira." I whisper but as soon as I finish to say my name, a big wooden rule hits the desk and makes me jump.

"We don't speak during my class! Is it utterly disrespectful!"

"I-I'm sorry, miss Fisher." I'm shaking. This is a correctional not a school! Holy cow!

The rest of the day, I spend it with Zachary. He shows me the locals where I have my courses and we finally eat on the gorgeous grass. We talked about my parents and his parents but he was more interested about my parents. He insisted to meet them and go to my house but I barely know him so I said no. Next time.

My other teachers were as strict as the first one. I don't like strict teachers. The matter here is that... Hm... Well there is no 'matter'. I'm just trying to find one. Heh, heh. The school is over... for today. I'm waiting for Optimus or someone to take me back home. I'm starving! I could a robot! ... No! No way! Yuck! I wonder what Optimus must taste.

Ah come one... Why those stupid thoughts? I can't wait for tomorrow. Zac has a lot to teach me about this school. He is older than me but he lost his last school year and he has to repeat the same year. That's why he know the school. Maybe, I will meet more cute rich boys and someday I may marry one and we will have a big family with a dog and we will tra-

"Keira, sweetspark!"

"Huh? Ah! Optimus!"

"Shhhhs... Subtly Keira. How was your day?"

"Subtly? Why? I don't see any decepticon here..." I look around to be sure of my statement.

"Decepticon are smart enough to send a human do their work."

"Maybe Zac works for them?!" I gasp and freeze.

"Zac? Who is he? Get in the car." he says opening the door in the back.

"Why can't I sit in the passenger seat?"

"For your security. You are safer in the back." he smiles and gestures me to get in the car. I slightly roll my eyes and buckle up my seatbelt.

"Good girl."

Seriously... I feel like he treats like a young kid. I'm 13 but oh well. I won't complain. They adopted me and that is beyond my impossible dreams. Who is the lucky one living with them? Huh? Who? ME! KEIRA PAX! Oh how I love the last name. Pax. Hm... Sounds like.. Pax! Heh,heh,heh.

"Ok, so how was your first day Keira? Do you have friends?" He starts the car and we start the way back home.

"Well it was a typical day for a girl who get lost easily. And I have a friend. He is the one named Zac. He is really cute and a little troublemaker. He failed his exams last year so he had to repeat the same year again. Isn't that boring?" The look on Optimus changed. He frowns and slightly shakes his head. What did I do?

"Optimus... Is every-"

"I don't want Zac as your friend." He says brutally.

"What?! Why?! You don't know him!"

"I know him enough with what you told me to forbid you that friendship. If you keep that friendship, he will have a negative impact on you. He is a troublemaker and he failed his first year. I don't want that kind of friend for my daughter."

"Bu-but what is the problem? He won't make of me a troublesome girl and I won't fail my first year either! Look, I know him, I don't think he is a bad guy. He helped me today anyway."

"Because he helped you doesn't mean he is a good boy. Cut that friendship with him."

"But Opti-"

"I already said it. Don't make me repeat my words Keira." His voice is stern. I lower my head and stop talking. During the way home, I remained silent. I got off the car and walked behind him. When we enter the base, he quickly transforms himself into Optimus Prime. The greaaaat Optimus Prime. *sighs*

"Back to myself." He chuckles but I don't even look at him. I'm mad and I don't want to talk. I leave him alone and walk to my room.

"Wow... Clean!" I giggle remembering the twins' prank this morning. Consequence of that prank? Cleaning my room. They are good cleaners. I should ask them to clean my room from time to time.

I jump on my bed and close my eyes. Uff.. What a day. I drop my schoolbag and think about Optimus' words. Pffft, he is jealous I already have a friend. I won't let him destroy my first friendship because of his worries. He is MY friend and I know how to put a stop when things are not correct. I'm tired. A good nap wouldn't be bad. I take one of my pillows and rest my head on it. I slowly close my eyes before to disappear into my dreamland.

"Argh, homework to do. Ah, will do it after my nap." I say with a sleepy voice. "Keira, you must sleep and do your homework after." I repeat it twice and fall asleep quickly. Big day.

* * *

><p><em>'Righty, righty. I know this chap had not a lot of TF but the next will surely have. <em>

_Thank you for your reviews and support! :D_


	7. I'm starting to like him

_**A/N:**__ Hi my beloved people! Sorry... I've been busy writing my Naruto story and forgot a bit about my TF stories... Gotta admit I'm really in Naruto and Fairy Tail's Universe.. XD_

* * *

><p>"Who was the first president of the US? Hm... Who? Why do I need to know that?" I drop my head on my notebooks and sigh in resignation. I lazily open my history book and start looking for the chapter. "Awww how boring!" I take my pencil and write down the answer. I quickly close my book and relax on my chair. That was boring as hell. I clean my desk and prepare myself to leave my room. I want some fun with the autobots before to go to sleep but I need my slippers which I don't find.<p>

~knocks-Knocks~

"Yeah? Come in!" I keep looking for my slippers.

"Young Keira? Your father wants to have some words with you."

*Heart attack!* Optimus wants to talk with me? What have I done? I rest on the floor, faking my research for my slippers.

"Young Keira? May I know where are you?"

That Prowl, always serious and overprotective with me. I know Optimus told him to always keep an optic on me when they were not home but I can look for myself without him. Young Keira... Yuck! Just call me Keira dude!

"I'm not here! I'm in the !"

"Oh really? Well I think I have a glitch because I can hear you and see you."

*facepalm* How stupid I am! I slowly crawl under my bed trying to hide all my body but Prowl already knows I'm in my room.

"Acting like a spoiled brat aren't you?"

That voice. That voice is the voice of authority among autobots. He came for me! When did Prowl call him? Maybe they have a sort of button they just press when they need to call subtly.

"No... I'm just looking for my slippers."

When we are in the base, most of them or should I say, all of them keep their mech-form. I used to feel a bit intimidated by their stature but now, I walk freely among them. Optimus and Lita use their holo-form when they need to talk to me in my room but this time, Optimus is in his mech-form. Hm... Weird.

"You are talking about these?" I give a small look to the leader under my bed and see my slippers. He has my slippers in his gigantic hands! My bunnies slippers!

"Where did you find them?" I ask in disbelief.

"That's why I came to talk. Since you didn't want to come to my office then I came to you." He puts the slippers down and I leave my cave. My body is covered by dust. I put them and Optimus gestures me to sit down.

"Keira, I-"

"Sorry to interrupt you but is it necessary for Prowl to be here?" I throw an annoying look to the 2IC pouting. "Nosy people are always the less loved."

"Pardon? May I remind you I am the one who watches over you when Optimus or Elita-1 are not home. Want it or not, I have to know what are Optimus' words to you so I can also apply them." That confident face and voice he has seriously pisses me off.

"He is right Keira. If he is here it's because I asked him to be here. I have nothing more to add since he explained everything to you."

"Bu-"

"Keira..." Argh! I hate when he shuts me. I try to hide my disapproving face looking at the wonderful rug in front of my bed. A beautiful black rug with colourful spots. That's a very useful thing to put in a room if you like a well decorated room but to me, it's just one more detail unnecessary. It's like the chairs in the middle of my room. I don't need chairs! It's not like I could invite friends to my house because; first, I don't live in a typical house. I live in a frigging BASE! Second, Optimus and Lita wouldn't allow me to bring friends because they would not want them to know some giant aliens coming from outside the atmosphere adopted a human girl and lastly because I still have no friends. Well not a lot. Only Zachary.

"Are you listening to me?"

I slightly jump to Optimus' voice and smile sheepishly. "Yep, listening like never before." I reply.

"Alright, then that's what I want you to do. I will be back in an hour to see where you are at."

"Ooo-okayyy!" I wink at him waving my hand as he leaves with Prowl. The door shut, I start to panic. "What am I supposed to do? What did he say?" I start bitting my nails and walk around. "What the heck did he say?" I hit my head thinking it will make me remind of Optimus' words but in vain. I know! If I fake I'm sleeping, he won't wake me up to see if I did what he told me to do. Ohh bright idea!

_**~hour later~**_

"Keira, can I come in?"

It's him! I take my sheets and cover half of my face. I close my eyes and start to fake my sleep.

"Keira?"

Oh goodness! It's making me nervous. Calm down, calm down. I can hear him pressing the keyboard's numbers to open my door and makes me feel like a puddle of water. I don't even know what I'm saying right now. OPEN! He opened the door and is now walking in the dark room.

"Keira?" I hear him change from mech-form to holo-form. Ahh that's even worse. I fake a stir with a moan and lay on my belly. "Blue, blue.." I say trying to sound sleepy. Gosh, I used to do that back in the girls' house but I don't know why I can stop stressing.

"Sleep well..." He kisses me on my forehead and leaves my room silently.

"GOODNESS!" I feel my heart beating fast and I hug my teddy bear, laughing. "That was close!"

"What was close?"

HEART ATTACK! I'm dead! I'm dead! Is that a demon talking? A ghost? I don't move. I'm way too scared to move. Even if I wanted, my body doesn't want to respond my orders.

"So you were faking your sleep... Why is that?" The lights are on and I feel more reassured recognizing Optimus' voice. I chuckle nervously letting all the fear out. But now that I think of it, I'm in troubles. Big troubles maybe.

"Ohhh morning sir!" I say with my sleepy voice.

"Don't play with me Keira." His voice is so dead serious that it frightens me.

"Sir... I can explain." Pfft... Who would I thought I would have called him sir.

"No need to call me sir, although, I would like to know why you lied to me?"

Breath Keira, breath... What can I say? What?! Oh someone help me! "I didn't lie! I'm a rough sleeper!"

"Keep putting yourself in deeper troubles..." He warns me. I don't even want to see his face. I'm pretty sure it's an apocalyptic look! My end! Oh Jesus save me! Here I am, take me with your angels!

"Keira, follow me!" I leave my bed in pyjamas and follow him a bit nervous with my head down. Will he punish me for making fool of him? If so... How will he punish me? My parents used to send me to my room and take my toys and books away from me but I'm not a child anymore and some parents have different discipline's techniques. A river of punishments come to my mind and little by little, I lower my walk speed letting a distance between Optimus and I.

What if he spanks me? Ohh no no! What if he scolds me and brings me down? Haha.. No, I'm nervous. Or what if he humiliates me in front of others? What if he sends me back to the girls' house? Oh sweet cow! I'm dead! I shouldn't have done that! I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Oh, what if he locks me with the twins in the brig!?

"Keira? Everything alright?" I jump when I hear his voice and stop walking. "Is there something troubling you?" I don't reply nor move. "Keira...? What happen?" He walks towards me rather concerned and kneels down to meet my eyes. "Sweetheart, tell me, what happen?" I suddenly feel a knot in my throat. I'm scared... That's why I'm standing still. "Come," he places a securing hand on my shoulder and takes me to the kitchen. I see some soldiers eating there and I'm even more scared. They will punish me right? They will force me to make 1003 push-ups or chin-ups! No no! I sniff a little and it causes Optimus to worry more. I'm losing control of my emotions and that's just no me. He hugs me and I burst into tears.

Woah the hell, wait a minute! Why am I acting like a child? This is not meeeee but I will admit I am scared. I guess it's normal. When you get in a place and stay there for more than a week, you start feeling like you were home but you don't know how are the people living in there. And anytime you do something bad, you think they'll kill you. Well that's what's happening with me. Don't forget they are giant robots! They don't know a lot about us, humans and they could harm us without wanting to do so.

"Optimus sir, is the child okay?" I feel embarrassed when I hear a soldier coming on my way. I quickly leave Optimus' arms and wipe away my tears.

"Are you okay kid?" I see the soldier standing firmly in front of me. He's tall and muscled like Hulk. "I'm Epps, soldier working for the government under Optimus' orders."

I pout and fold my arms. "Yeah well I am Keira, adopted child working under Optimus' orders." I say sarcastically. An awkward silence fills the room right after I said that. Crap!

"Keira." That's it. Right when I was out of trouble, I get in again! "To your room." His grave voice scares me! I leave the room without glancing at Optimus or the soldiers and walk happily in the corridors of the base. "Mannn! I'm awesome! I shut that soldier's mouth!" Then I wonder why I did that. He was just introducing himself to me.

"And what is so awesome in that?" I flinch when I discover someone heard me.

"Pro-Prowl! It's you!"

"Yes it is me. It is clear to me that you need a serious lecture young girl."

"WHAT?!" I lower my head and growl unhappy by the turn of the events.

"Go to your room and wait for me there."

"You ain't my dad you know?"

"I am your guardian so hurry and go to your room."

"Guardian? What is that!?" Since when I do have a guardian? No one told me about it. And why is my guardian the bot I like the less?

"Just go! We will talk about it later."

I growl and leave sulking. Unfair! I feel like they are keeping tons of secrets from me. When I arrive in my room, I jump on my bed and screams of anger in my pillow. "I hate youuuu Prowl!" I take one of the teddy bears Sides' gave me and play with it till I calm down. Sometimes I can be really childish.

**_~an hour later~_**

"So you are telling me that every human here has a guardian?"

"Every human under the 21's. Few are the human in this base under 21."

"Okay... So if I understand well, I have a guardian so I'm always under protection if any mean dudes want to harm me right?"

"Dudes? What is dudes?"

I sigh and explain him. Apparently, he learned the formal English when they landed on Earth but to me, he is just trying to make me waste my time.

"Decepticons. They are not dudes, they are Decepticons."

"Well to me, they are dudes!"

"Their evilness is beyond 'dudes'!"

"That's why I said 'mean dudes'!"

"Is it beyond 'mean dudes'."

"ARGHHHH! I give up! You win! You win! Decepticons then..." I see a smile of victory and I pout. "It won't happen often!"

"May I know what is not going to happen often?"

"Victory. Anyway, so you are my bodyguard?"

"I would not say so. A bodyguard would be everywhere around you. I am a guardian. My duty is to protect you from where you are."

"Isn't that the same?" To have a discussion with Prowl is really confusing.

"No. Let me explain again. As guardian, I will be the one who will drop you to school, drop you wherever you are going. However, if I consider a place is not secure for yourself, I will not let you go in. If a Decepticon appears to harm you, I will fight and put you out of danger."

"So in other words, you will be like a henning-father?"

"Henning-father?"

"Just forget about it! Overprotective father then?"

"I am not your father though."

"I know! I was just comparing you to that! Man... I don't know how I do to survive to these kind of conversation."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Hm... No."

"Very well, I will leave then." When I see him make his way to the door I stop him.

"I do have a question..." I sheepishly smile.

"If you will be my private driver, how will you do to don't get caught by the cops? After all, you will be a car and there won't be a human driver in the car! I will be the only human in the car! On the passenger seat!"

"Good question. First of all, you will not be allowed to sit on the passenger seat for safety reasons, secondly, I will use a hologram and people will see a human driving the car and last point, the windows of my car-mode are black so logically, to see people inside the car is very difficult."

"Logically... Logically... LOGICALLY! I hate that word! Then, I have to point out that I'm not a kid anymore to sit in the rear seat! And... Well that's pretty much what I wanted to rant about."

"Are you feeling better after that rant?"

"Yes I do. Thanks for asking!" I know I said I didn't like Prowl but honestly, he is a very kind and concerned Autobot. He doesn't really laughs or plays with you but he is the one you can really trust. I'm slowly starting to like him!

"Have any other question?"

"No... That was all! Thanks!" When he is about to completely leave my room, he stops and looks back at me.

"If Prime asks you if I lectured and punished you, says yes. I will give you another chance because I know you are a good girl." He slightly smiles and leaves.

Wow. Did he really do that for me? Did I just hear that from the strict Autobot of the base? I run after him and stand in front of him.

"Keira? You know I could have stepped on you if I had not seen you."

"I'm sorry!" I say panting.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" He kneels down to see me closer.

"Yes... Can you take me on your hand and drag me close to your face? Please..."

"Why for?"

"Please!" He carefully takes me on his giant hand and leads me close to his face.

"What will you do?"

I give him a kiss on his cheek and try to hug his huge face. "Thank you for being so nice with me!"

"What was that?" He asks puzzled.

"Geez Prowl... Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"When someone gives you a kiss on your cheek, it can means lots of thing. It can be the beginning of a love story or-"

"Love story?! Young Keira, what nonsense are you talking about? Little girls like you should not love boys yet neither an Autobot!"

"Oh goodness... You did not let me finish my explanation!" I facepalm and continue. "It can also show appreciation for someone or a way to say thank you without words. In this case, I wanted to thank you and also show you that... I appreciate you!"

"Thank you very much for your kind gesture." He puts down and for the first time, I see him smile! No no, not those forced smiles but those you see on people's face when they get a gift from someone they love! A grin! I would say it looks like a grin!

"Goodnight! Sweet dreams and thanks again for giving me another chance!"

"Goodnight my dear. If there's anything, just go to the rec. room, some bots will be there."

"Okay!" I say nodding. I leave happily skipping with a grin. I really like Prowl! Tee hee! When I enter my room, I see Optimus standing firm.

"Hi Optimus.." I say trying to sound sad after the supposed lecture and punishment of Prowl.

"Hi.."

I walk to my bed and get in. So comfy and warm.

"Keira, I sent Prowl to lecture you because I had many problems to solve with the president but now that I am free, I just wanted to make sure you understood Prowl's words."

I smile under my sheets. "Yes I did." I remember his words and it makes me happy.

"I really hope he did not go too far on the punishment."

"No... He did not. He was very comprehensive through the whole lecture and punishment."

"Very well. Did you learn your lesson?"

"Huh-uh! It was clear as day."

"Then I will let you sleep. Goodnight sweetheart." He turns off my light and I just giggle under my sheets. "Thanks Prowl!" I say one last time before to close my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I remember how much fun we had with xXAutocon-LeaderXx rpg-ing with Prowl and Optimus as our dad (us being autobots too) and how much she glitched with the word 'logically' when Prowl used it. Ha ha ha! Good times!<strong>

**Anyway, have a very nice day or night! I love you! **


	8. The Ground Bridge

**A/N:** _This is very embarrassing! My English grammar really sucked. *hides behind my iPod* Just reading the introduction and the Author Note of my first chapter makes me sick. What a shame! I think my grammar has improved a lot so I hope I won't cause you any headaches with this chapter! Oh, I will re-edit all the chapters to correct the painful and humiliating mistakes! Ugh! My pride is dying!_

_Sorry for not updating before. :) _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Mommmm! Why didn't you wake me up!? I'm late for school!" I grab a banana and run everywhere. Wait, did I just call her mom? Holy cow! I'm accepting them as my real family. Way too early for that! "I'm late! Damn!"<p>

"Keira, watch your words!" She is standing there with her hands on her hips, giving me that serious look like I had the whole day to argue with her about my language.

"I'm late! Miss Polenko will be angry at me!" Miss Polenko is my math teacher. Like all the other teachers, she is strict as hell.

"It is not my problem if you did not wake up on time sweetie."

Sweetie. She dares calling me sweeties when I'm late? Man! "Do you know if dad is ready to take me to school?"

"No... Prowl-"

"I mean Optimus!" Now it is his turn to be called dad. What's happening this morning?

"Like I was saying before you interrupted me, Prowl is already waiting for you. Did you forget he is your guardian now?"

"Ahhhh right! Ok then, I'm off! Bye mom! I mean Lita!" I wave my hand while running to the car.

"Have a nice day sweetie!"

I jump in the car, buckle up and sigh. I will be in troubles!

"Good morning Keira. Do you know what time is-"

"Just go okay?! I don't need to be lectured this morning!" I fold my arms and nervously shake my feet. The car drives on the highway when a little bubble pops in my head. "Darn it! I forgot my homework! Prowl, drive me home!" He takes the next exit and drives. "Can't you go faster?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I respect Earth's laws."

"Ah come on! Who cares about rules! Sometimes, you have to break them!"

"Is that your way of thinking? Is it your vision of the world?"

"What the heck? Prowl, just SPEED UP!"

"I will not."

I kick the seat in front of me and unfasten my seatbelt. He will see who I am! I try to jump on the driver seat but something stops me suddenly. The belt!? The seatbelt is dragging me back to my place!

"What is this Prowl?! Your car is alive!" Yeah, I'm scared. I have never seen a seatbelt moving by itself! It is possessed by a demon.

"You sit down now and buckle up NOW!" Wooooh! He is angry!

"I will if you speed up!" I'm stubborn as a mule! Mwahahaha!

He slams the brakes and parks the car. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? PROWL, I AM LATE!" What is his problem? Argh!

"Sit down and buckle up."

"Is that what you want? Why didn't you tell me before?" Yeah I know he said it, but please! I'm late! Who cares about the seatbelt!? I sit down and buckle up like he wishes.

"Good girl."

"Don't treat me like a kid!" In a fraction of seconds, the car runs at an incredible speed. I close my eyes and wish not to die. I open my left eye by pure curiosity to see what is happening and holy sheep! What I see is a freaking blue hole right in our way! "PROWL! PROWL! PROWWWW-"

I'm crying, panicking! What did just happen? Am I dead? What was tha-

"Keira, shhh, it is okay. Do not worry, we are safe."

Is God talking to me? The archangel Gabriel? I can't open my eyes! I don't want to see the golden doors of Heavens! "Go-God, gi-give me a-another cha-chance please! I'm sorry for stealing gummy bears at the candy store when I was a kid. I'm sorry for peeking at magazines that are not for kids! My brothers told me it was part of life to read those magazines!"

"Wow.. You should this often!" Who spoke? Is the Devil passing judgement on me? Is he telling me to steal more?

"Keira, we are home. Open your eyes little one." This is a different voice.

"DON'T TALK TO ME GOD!"

"I am Prowl... Not God. I will let you calm down. I will leave to report this to Optimus." I curl up into a little ball and keep my eyes shut. I'm dead, I know it. There is not a sound around me. That is not normal. Where is the other voice? Besides, I can't feel my eyebrows! AAAH! Can we even feel them without touching them?! Life is HARD! I'm dead! I feel tears rolling down my cheeks and wipe them away.

"Sweetie, do not be afraid. You are still with us."

That voice! I know that voice! "Who are you?"

"I'm Lita." When I hear her name, I open my eyes widely and run to her arms, hugging her tightly. "I was so scared! I thought I was dead! Why did Prowl do that mom?" I allow some tears to fall down my eyes and keep hugging my Lita. "I'm sorry for this morning! I didn't want to hurt you with my behaviour!"

"It's okay sweetie. I am not angry or hurt for this morning. I'm just worried about you right now. Come with me, I want to show you something." I take her hand and we walk through a long corridor.

"Hey there kiddo!"

I try to smile at the cheering bot while wiping my eyes. "Hi Jazz!" I wave my hand to the awesomest autobot of the base and continue to walk with Lita.

"The moment we enter this room, stay close to me okay?" I nod and my curiosity awakes. When she finally opens the door, I see a giant blue ball! Well it looks like a ball!

"You see that blue sphere?"

"Yes.."

"That's a ground bridge. It is a bigger version of what Prowl used to bring you here. We use it when we need to go to an exact position in a fraction of time. Let's say we have a mission in Alaska, we use this bridge because driving all the way to Alaska can easily takes us days."

"Ohhh! And how do you choose the place you want to go?"

"With our mind or simply by typing the location on the command board."

"So if I want to go Spain or the UK or even Germany, I just have to think hard of the place in my head?" I get a nod from Lita and my inner self snickers softly.

AHHH! I want to go Germany! While Lita looks at a green board, I run to the ground bridge and grin. This is my chance to visit the country! I check if Lita is watching me before walking inside the blue sphere. It is stressful! I focus on my destination and run with a scream of joy. "GERMANY, HERE I COME!"

"Wha- KEIRA NO! STOP!"

...

...

**_~Jazz's POV~_**

"KEIRA! KEIRA!"

I hear screams coming from the ground bridge room and without hesitating, I make my way to the room to know what is happening. "Ma'am! What is the matter?" I find Elita-One typing emergency codes on the command board and while she does that, I look around to find the kiddo. "Ma'am, where's Keira?"

"SHE LEFT! She used the bridge!"

"Whuuut?!" It's my time to panic! None of the human soldiers here has used the portal without an Autobot. Optimus Prime has always explained to them that the radiations from the bridge were extremely dangerous for a human. I think he said the radiations could cause death! "Imma call the boss!" I use my comm. Link and call for him urgently. Meanwhile, I help Elita with the codes and check if the kiddo comes back, but we get no results.

"What is happening? Report!" Finally, the great boss is here!

"Sir, your daughter used the portal without a bot going with her! We have tried everythin' but nothin' works, boss." He freezes for some seconds and gets angry all of a sudden. I get out of his way and call for more help. I know Redalert is an expert with technical support so he is the one I first. When he gets in the room, he immediately asks for Keira's destination.

The upset mother observes Redalert with a blank expression and reply slowly. "I-I think she went to Germany."

"Alright, send five teams of two Autobots each and we will locate them in different places around the country. There is the possibility that she went directly to the capital of Germany." Redalert types again on the command board and waits for Prime's approval.

"Call all the Autobots in base and 7 soldiers."

After some minutes, all the autobots are present with 7 soldiers as ordered. Prime explains them the situation and the plan, they all get worried except the twins. No surprise here. These twins are a tad retarded in their processors.

"That kid is a legend!"

"Shut yer mouth you piece of junk!" Says Ironhide with an imposing look on Sideswipe. I observe the interaction between those two and prepare a plan according to Sides' next reply.

"But I'm serious, who would have done that? I'm her fan!"

"You asked for this!" The black pickup truck punches the front-liner and groans in annoyance. That's it. It was my cue.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Peterson, you are team 3."

"Yes sir!" say the twins in unison, elbowing each other.

"Sir, I will go with the twins."

Optimus' optics focus on me and he shakes his head. "Jazz, we need two autobots by team of three. You can't go with them."

"You are right, but these twins won't do their job if no one tells them what to do." If they consider the boss' child a legend for putting herself in a dangerous situation, I don't see why they are going to work to bring her back. And that's if they work.

The twins glare at me and cross their arms. "Treating us like younglings... Gotta hate him."

The boss sighs and nods. "Very well. The human soldier will go in a new team. Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe form team 3."

I stand next to them and frown. "You better do what I say."

"Hey bossy Jazz, calm your pipes down!" The red twin laughs at the insult and high-fives his brother.

"Don't ask me why I treat you like younglings." I leave them speechless and I snicker happy with my victory.

"Autobots, remember your mission. If anything happens, contact us on your ."

"Roger, Sir!"

"Autobots, roll out!"

We all leave with our teams and use the ground bridge to go directly to Germany.

"Welcome to Germany!" I say to the twins in my alt. mode. We use holograms to pretend there is a driver and we begin our seeking. "You have the kid's DNA and picture in your data processor so just find her."

I decided to land in Berlin; the capital of Germany. Why? Hm let me tell you my story. I was created by two loving proge- nah! I will not talk about my life! It was just a tricky way to get your attention. Anyways, here's the real story; the day Prowl sent me to check Keira's room, I saw on the bed a little pink book. I got curious and gently took it. It was the kid's diary. Do not worry, I did not read it! I respect her privacy. While I read the title of the notebook, a small picture of a landscape fell on my hand. It was a picture of Berlin and right beside the picture was a little message written, 'You are mine, Berlin.', it gave me a clue of her whereabouts. I left her room afterwards. If she ever finds out I had her personal diary in my hands, she will hate me forever! Anyway, Berlin and its history... Why would the kid come here?

"Hey bro, do you know Germanin language?" My thoughts are interrupted by the red twin's question and I pretend not to listen.

"Yeah you bet! Listen, Raztu ri!"

"Wow! What does it mean?"

"It means I love you."

"You will make more than one femme fall for you bro. As expected from my twin!" The two twins chuckle and continue sharing some 'germanin' knowledge.

Truth to be told, Sunstreaker is wrong in everything he has said so far. First, germanin is a word that DOES NOT exist in any dictionary, secondly, that 'raztsu' or whatever he said is not German at all! Ugh, I better keep rolling. They are an embarrassment.

"Hey Jazz!"

"Yes?"

The red lambo drives closely behind me before to hit my rear bumper.

"Sideswipe! What is the meaning of this?!" I want to tear him apart! I swear that if we weren't on our alternative mode, I would have beaten the hell out of him.

"Sunny said that in Germany, when you smack a friend's aft, it shows how much you care for them."

...

... Seriously? Where did that fragger learn such stupid things?

"Ah. So you are telling me you care for me?"

"Duh, of course I do. You are our little boss so certainly that we will care for you."

Unexpectedly, his words reach the bottom of my spark. I would like to reply, but I can't. Something is really disturbing this good moment. What creeps me out is the hologram inside Sides' Lamborghini. Inside Sides' car is a female human with red hair and black sunglasses kissing a white pillow with my name written on.

"Sides', care to explain me why is your hologram kissing a pillow?"

"Ah ha ha ha fragger! He caught you!" The yellow twin drives until he reaches me and lowers his driver's window, showing his own hologram which I must admit is handsome. Not a surprise though. "Sides' said he wanted to surprise humans with her sexy lady."

Ugh... What will I do with these two? They are pure younglings.

"Now guys, let's focus on our mission. The kid might be in danger."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! Daaaaaad!"

A call of help comes out of a girl running on a sidewalk looking exactly like Keira. She runs before turning on her right to enter a dark alley.

The three of us slam the brakes immediately and remain silent.

"You were saying?" says Sunny with an amused tone.

"After her! The alley she just took should have brought her behind the buildings." We drive at full speed to the street behind the buildings only to find a covered parking. You know, parkings always have lights, but this one doesn't. It looks like an abandoned parking. The cars are covered in rust, the wheels are flat and some windows are shattered. Why did Keira come here of all the places? It's pitch dark! We roll slowly and once we know that no human can see us, we turn into mech-mode.

"Keira!" I shout while examining the place, lighting up my path with my front lights.

"Busca!"

I look at Sunstreaker and shake my head. "What are you doing now?" He is hopeless.

"I'm calling the child in German, duh!" He says frustrated by my question.

"Keira does not know German! Besides, what you just said is not German!"

"Well maybe she learnt some German while playing tourist here!" He walks away and shrugs his shoulders. "You are just jealous of my German."

I will leave him be. Our mission is to bring the child back to our base, not to argue whether Sunny knows German or not.

"Ja-Jazz?" I hear a soft voice calling me from a mountain of junk. I can't see her. What if it's a trap from the decepticons? Soundwave and his minions are professional at imitating voices. I gesture the twins to quiet down and show them the supposed location of our missing child.

"Is tha-that you?"

Again, the same feminine voice reaches my audio receptors. It can be no one else, but Keira. I throw a look at the twins to confirm my suspicions and they both nod.

"Jazz?" Why does not she come out of her rusty shelter?

"Keira, uncle Jazz is here." Ya, I'm not her uncle, but the kid considers me her beloved uncle. "Why are you here?"

"Be-because a freak mean dude was following me!"

"A freak mean dude? What is a freak mean dude Keira?"

I hear the twins snicker and shush them with my digit. I need to listen to this kid. This can be a trap!

"A deception!" Her reply leaves me startled. What- Uh? Did she- wait. What?

"AH HA HA HA HA HA deception!" The once quiet and intrigued twins are now laughing their head off.

"Why are you laughing?!"

Finally! The child comes out of the rusty junk and runs towards the twins with a big pipe ready to hit them. "Why are you laughing?!" She hits Sides' first and stops suddenly. The pipe she had in her hands is now on the ground and her little body is frozen by Primus knows what.

The golden twin frowns at the kid and pokes her gently. "Don't mess with my bro Keira."

I notice that her face turns white and that her lips are quivering. "They-they are he-here!"

"Who? Keira?"

"De-deception..."

"Decepticons?" I ask while slowly approaching the girl.

"Sideswipe, send a message to all autobots. Notify them we found the child and ask for reinforcement."

Usually, the three of us can deal with a bunch of decepticons, but with Keira with us, the danger is greater for her and for ourselves.

"I-I wa-want Prowl."

The trembling child walks toward me with tears in her eyes and tightly grabs my tibial armour. "Ca-call him."

Why is she so scared? What happened while she was on her own here?

"Sideswipe, ask for Prowl to come." The twin frowns and slightly shakes his head silently asking me why. Subtly I point at the frightened child at my pedes and he sighs.

The twins and Prowl have a hmm a beautiful friendship. They cannot leave without each other. They sleep in the same quarters and eat together. It's the perfect team. But of course, this is a fairy tale. The twins and Prowl are like fire and ice, cat and dog, God and the Devil, day and night annnnd I could spend my day listing their opposition, but I have better things to do.

"Now Keira, where is the decepticon?" Even if I ask for reinforcement, if I do not have an enemy then why bother?

The 13 year-old girl points at the ceiling of the parking and whimpers. "There! Can't you see it?"

Nope. I can't see a thing. My visor is working perfectly so why can't I see the 'decepticon'? We wait for another three minutes and as expected, reinforcement arrives.

But no decepticon detected.

"Prowl!" The teenager runs towards her guardian and cries while being lifted up by the 2IC. I really wonder what happened to her.

We open the portal to go back home and slowly, autobot after autobot goes through it. I'm the last to use the portal, but before I get through, I want to be certain that no decepticon was present. I scan the area with my visor and the result satisfies me. No enemy detected. Time to go home then.

_**~Keira's POV~**_

Give me hot chocolate! I need to rest and eat. Ratchet checked me up for any injuries and luckily he found none. He just said I was dehydrated and suffering from hypothermia. He said I needed plenty of rest and FOOOOOOD! Give me pizza! Ah ha.

"How are you feeling sweetspark?"

... Like scrap! "Good.."

I feel like the worst child on Earth. I caused so much worry and panic to my parents. I bet Lita thought I was lost forever or even worse; dead! And Optimus, he must feel bad for... for what? I don't know. Ugh...

"Keira, I will ask you to go to your room."

Why? Oh, I shouldn't question her. She is the boss of me. "OK. Can I have something to drink? I'm very thirsty."

"An IV dextrose 5% would work perfect on you. Want that?"

Woah! When did Ratchet appear? And what is that IV destroys 5%? Does he want to destroy me? Is he angry at me? Wait, what if all the base is angry at me?

"Never mind, I do not want to drink. I'm very tired." I get on my feet and walk past Ratchet. He stops me placing a pede in front of me.

"You will drink until I tell you to stop."

Uh? "Why? I am feeling good."

"I am the doctor here. You are dehydrated and your body will not work properly without the amount of water required."

"You are a doctor specialised on GIANT ROBOTS!" I sigh and try to walk away from his pede. "Can you move your gigantic foot please? I am very tired!" I shout at him and suddenly, everything around me becomes blurry and my head spins. My legs feel like a pair of noodles from a ramen soup! Frigging weak! My heart is beating faster than usual. Wooooh, what the heck is this feeling? Why is everything around me turning white? Wi-will I die? I shut my eyes for a millisecond and the next thing I see is a handsome man with sky blue eyes looking at me. I smile at him and rest my head against his chest. Dad's chest is so comforting.

"Hey baby girl, how do you feel?"

I try to lift my head so I can see him, but I feel extremely weak. "I feel like mashed bananas." He chuckles at my comment and sighs.

"You fainted in the . Ratchet installed you an IV catheter to get you well hydrated."

I fainted? Me? The great and powerful Keira Pax? I cannot believe this. "Where's Lita?" I gently rub my left eye with my right hand and I feel a little stinging pain on the back of my hand. I open my eyes and see a weird thing inserted in my hand followed by a long tube. I try to see where it goes, but Optimus' body hides the final destination of the tube.

"It's your IV."

"What is IV?"

"It stands for intravenous. In your case, you have a catheter inserted in one of your veins which infuses you water, in simple words."

Whaaaaat? I have a catherine in a vein? "I do not need of that catherine!" Optimus smiles and finally opens the door of my room.

"It's catheter and it will be less tiring for you to get hydrated through the IV than drink a load amount of liquids by yourself."

I yawn and shut my eyes. For today, I will not fight to get that thingy out of my poor vein. I'm too tired for this. "It feels good to be back home, but I loved Berlin." I allow him to tuck me in bed and cover me with many blankets. My eyelids are heavier and harder to keep open. I'm falling asleep...

"We will talk about your dangerous adventure once you get better."

Good job Keira, good job! You and your big mouth work perfectly. Now I don't feel like sleeping anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOOOH! :) I'm glad I had the inspiration to write this chapter.<strong>_

_** Chapter 9 is on its way! I'm cruel to demand this from you, but please, have patience with me.**_

_**R&R**_

_**~Lilskystar**_


End file.
